


The way you make me feel

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Feelings Realization, James T. Kirk in Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Based on the songThe way you make me feel - Micheal Jackson
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 3





	The way you make me feel

_Hey pretty baby with your science blue shirt_

_You give me a fever_

_Like i've never felt before_

_You're a man of loveliness_

_I like the way you concentrate_

_The way you walk, they way your science blue shirt fit_

_I can feel your heat_

_From all around me_

_Just give me a kiss_

_And tell me that you are the one for me_

_It's the way you make me feel_

You turn me on

You take my breath away

My lonely days is gone

I like the feeling you give to me

Just take me in your arms and I'm in ecstasy 

I have never felt so in love before

But promise me, my love that you will love me

Forevermore


End file.
